


The Strike-Commander

by LittleLemming



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, pensive gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLemming/pseuds/LittleLemming
Summary: Reaper remembers.





	

_What have we done?_

Reaper gazes down at the grave, eyes glazing over, and he remembers.

The Strike-Commander’s name was Jack Morrison; he was weathered by the tides of conflict and turned world-weary.

He remembers.

The soldier’s name was Jack Morrison; he was full of far too many perfect ideals on a war-path to change the world.

He remembers.

The man’s name was Jack Morrison; he was warm sunshine and cornflower blue eyes and blinding smiles.

The man was oh so easy to trust and all too easy to love.

.

.

.

As he leaves behind the drab stone marking an empty coffin, Reaper remembers.

The Strike-Commander's name was Jack Morrison; he was a beacon of hope that burned so brightly.

.

.

.

And then he burned out.

.

.

.

Reaper remembers.

The Strike-Commander’s name was Jack Morrison.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine quiet and pensive Gabe standing over Jack's grave thinking Jack's dead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
